


No One Else

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grownups take a break from being grownups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: Nina and Cece take a night off.Inspired by “No One Else”, from Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just got this idea for a fluffy piece and went wild with it. Enjoy!

It may have only been Nina’s first night in the Commonwealth, but she’d already decided that she hated the place. The night sky was lovely, but the cold weather was too much for the Mojave native. Sure, Vegas had its fair share of freezing nights, but they were rarely as cold as this twenty one degrees bullshit they had going on here. No thank you, she was going to stay inside for the rest of this trip if she could help it. The only reason she had stepped out now was so she could talk with General Kasun without having to compete with the music of the Third Rail. And _fuck_ , was Nina miserable.

Just five minutes into their conversation, she asked, “How d-do you live l-like this?”

The General giggled at her misery. “How do _you_  live in Vegas? I can’t help but imagine that it’s like an oven in the summertime.”

“It’s not that bad,” Nina replied. “But that’s coming from someone who grew up in Tucson.”

“I grew up here, for the most part. And then, I spent much of my adult life in New York. So, I’m pretty much immune to the cold.”

“Lucky you.”

For a while, the women said nothing while Nina drew little shapes in the snow. She hated that her hands were growing cold, but at least she had something to occupy herself. That was, until her companion asked, “Want to build a snowman?”

Nina looked up at her. Her knowledge of snowmen was limited to what she’d seen or read on pre-war greeting cards. She’d never had the time or snow to actually build one with her own hands.

Cece jumped up, and extended a hand. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

And with an attitude like hers, how could anyone say no? So, Nina let the Minutemen’s General drag her out to the outskirts of Goodneighbor to make a snowman.

For the following half hour, they rolled around, making three giant snowballs, with only the moonlight shining on them. Every now and again, Nina would get distracted by the General, with the moon spotlighting her strawberry blonde curls, and childlike smile. She looked like an angel, floating about in the snow. Nina felt as if she were at home, and she was almost afraid to pinch herself, should this all be a dream. It was only her, the General, and no one else to see them.

When they’d finished piling the snowballs atop one another, Cece said, “Okay. Now we need some coal. Or pebbles. Something for his eyes and mouth.”

“His?”

Cece shrugged. “Or her. Or them. It’s up to you.”

They spent another half hour searching for pebbles. Once they had enough, Cece had let Nina have the honors of putting on the face. She had sunglasses, which left her with only the mouth to put on. She decided that this snowman would be frowning, and she finished the look with a red beret on his head.

“Is that your sniper?”

“Yes,” Nina replied, causing the former actress to burst out laughing. The former courier couldn’t help but admire her, what with her blue-green eyes glistening in the moonlight. She radiated joy, and Nina envied her for it.

“Oh my God,” Cece said once she’d recovered. “That is too funny. We should totally show him this.”

“I’m pretty sure he turned in earlier tonight. I’d rather not disturb him.”

Cece sighed. “Alright. It’ll be our secret.”

They spent the next several minutes switching out accessories, from Nina’s cowboy hat, to Cece’s red scarf, to her General’s hat. Then she took that off, and turned the frown upside-down.

“Now it’s Deacon,” She announced.

“That’s his name?”

“Well, he always changes it. You know how it is.”

“I do,” Nina said with a nod. She had come from a family of spies.

They decided that they wouldn’t knock down the snowman. Instead, they took back their now-soaked accessories, and moved two pebbles up, so he could have eyes.

As they trekked back to the heart of Goodneighbor, Nina wondered if they would have more nights like this. She could hardly feel her hands now, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not with all the fun they’d had. In fact, it had been a while since Nina had felt this carefree.

She almost regretted that it was past her son’s bedtime, but then she figured that they could do this in the morning. Tonight had been a night for her, Cece, and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
